Waiting
by Cazypup
Summary: Based on something I saw on Tumblr where they stop aging until they meet their soul mate but with a bit of a twist Gerita
1. Prologue

Never in my life did I think I would get to this moment or feeling. But before I get into that lets back up a little and explain my complete and utter shock.

Let's go back a century ago. Yes it's been that long. I hate that it has.


	2. Chapter 1

Finally, I was 18. What to do first? How about laying around and doing nothing that seems good. Thank god that turning 18 meant school was basically over for me.

Now all I need is a job, money, and most of all a soulmate. I mean, my brother had two of those things and even he of all people wanted the last one. Then again, everyone did. It's just Lovino is so stubborn about things like that.

Anyway, my stomach is growling for food, so I guess my plan of staying in bed will have to stop momentarily just like my aging. Anyway, I went downstairs to the kitchen to see what we had. The least I could do was make food. If only Lovi would get up and actually do things! He's simply not like that. And I simply want to slap him. Wait a moment. Something is different.

Why can't I hear Lovi's snoring? My god! Could it be that he had finally woken up before I have! I walked into the kitchen to find my suspicions to be true. Oh what a happy day!

Wait...why would he be awake?

"Lovi?" I asked walking in.

"Hey." He didn't look away from what he was doing. He sounded the same, looked the same, but there was a small smile on his face. I nearly screamed when I noticed it. Knowing Lovi I should be calm.

"You seem awfully happy." I said.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Really? Because you're smiling."

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"What happened?" A smirk was playing on my lips.

"Nothing."

"Alright then. What's for breakfast?" I sat down at the table.

"Eggs." He placed a plate of eggs in front of me on the table. He sat down on the other side in front of me. "So what are you planning to do first now that you're 18?"

"The same thing you did."

"Get a job?"

"No, lay around all day." I answered. He let out a disappointed sigh. I just chuckled.

"Whatever."

"You seem awfully chipper today." Well...not really but more that usual.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it." He responded rather quickly.

"Okay, okay calm down."

"I have to go. Have fun on doing nothing all day." I waved by as he got up and left. That was a bit strange. It's best I don't overthink it. Not yet anyway...


	3. Chapter 2

_I wonder how long I'll be 18. At most people are 18 for like 10 years. So, my chances aren't too bad. I think. Hopefully. You know what, I shouldn't get so frantic. I'll be fine!_

Haha! If only I knew what would come! It's been a century since that day. I'm still the same age. If I had found my soulmate then, I would probably be dead. Now look at me! I'm sitting in a worn out apartment. Getting drunk off my ass. At least I have a reason unlike the many fools who have had like 10 years being 18. Try a century! It really does things to you. Like drive you insane or slowly kill you inside.

Really I'm just calm. I just hate when people complain about how much time they've waited. They don't understand what it's like to wait for too long. In just the blink of an eye so much time could pass and you don't even know it. Then there's the hard moments where everything moves so agonizingly slow that you just wish it would stop.

No, I didn't lose all hope. I still feel like the world has something in store for me. I'm just questioning why it's such a long wait. Now what was I doing? Oh right getting drunk. This is going to suck. Then again, I'm used to it. What was it Saturday? Meaning I could get completely drunk. Oh so much fun.

Well I have no one to go to anyway. Alcohol is my best friend for now.

 _Doing nothing the whole day was really boring. There was nothing to do. I didn't feel like reading or really doing anything in general. I was in a place where I wanted to do something but I had no motivation. Why must you hurt me this way world!_

Was that really my biggest problem? I really didn't know what I had in store. Hell was coming for me and I couldn't even do anything about it. How wonderful.

Usually I'm happy, but even the happiest people have problems. My problem is that I've lived for over a goddamn century and I'm still waiting. I'm getting pretty close to giving up. The only reason I haven't given up yet is because I still have some level of hope. Maybe not much but it's still some.

Now, I better get drinking. But before that I'll sing myself s nice, happy birthday.


	4. Chapter 3

_"Really?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"I'm so proud of you!" I cheered._

 _"Whatever, let's move on from the topic,okay?" Same old Lovi._

 _"No! We are going to talk about because it's amazing!" I knew I was pushing him._

 _"Fine..."_

 _"Who is it?"_

 _"I'm not telling you that."_

 _"If you don't I will find someway to get it out of you." I was determined but then I found out and he complained about how I almost broke his eardrums._

I smiled at the memory. Things were so different then. Back then I actually had hope. Back then I was happy. I was so young. Even though I'm still the same age, I've grown up. I know the misery of the world and the good that's sprinkled throughout. I hate it. Just as anyone should. Even then, I don't hate it that much. I just want peace. Both to me and the world.

Maybe that's why I have to work at a restaurant dealing with insufferable assholes I'm just too old for all this. But no one would ever let me retire. After all, I haven't aged a day since I turned 18. Technically I'm 119 years old. I should be dead. Honestly, I'd rather be dead. I can't handle anything anymore.

I don't know I guess one day I'll find that one person that I've been waiting for. At least I'm not the only one that's waited more than 10 years. Kiku has waited 19 years so far. At least he enjoys me telling him about the past.

 _The past._

It seems almost like a fantasy now. A story from a book long forgotten and rotting in a library. It's sad really. I think the worst part is that I remember every single moment of the past. If only I could forget...

Work was the same. Though I did have a hangover that made slamming my head on a table seem like nothing. It made everything so much harder. At least today was a slow day.

I guess opening a restaurant wasn't the best. Nothing really happens. It hadn't been lively in the place in decades. It was a small place in the corner of a street. Only a few tables enough for to handle on my own. I guess I should hire someone. Whatever. At least with the slowness I could sit down and have some coffee.

The silence is what I hate. It caused me to think and for me to think means hell. Memories come back. Thoughts come up. The coffee is never strong enough. It's pain.

That's the thing I hate about mornings. The silence that's there because no one is awake. Loneliness is the thing I fear because I had to bare it for so long.

Suddenly, the bell on the door rang snapping me out of my thoughts.


	5. Chapter 4

My heart seemed to stop. I don't know why. It was just a customer...but, something felt different about him. I don't know what. I don't know why. I'm just confused.

I stood up and went to where he sat.

"What would like?" As usual I put on a smile to hide the fact that I gave up on life. Anyway, he seemed to think for a moment before answering.

"I guess I will have some coffee and eggs." At least it wasn't something complicated.

"Alright!" I walked over to the coffee maker quickly making his coffee, then going to the kitchen frying the eggs. Once ready I gave him his order and sat back to where I was. At a table on the complete opposite side he was.

I couldn't help but stare. I don't really know why. He just seemed...what the hell am I thinking? I need to clear my mind dammit! But something about this guy seemed weird to me. His blond slicked back hair seemed to shine and he looked serious but not in a bad kind of way. Within the exterior were these bright baby blue eyes that, even though I could see all that well, seemed to have emotion as they shimmered.

What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I staring at him? Why do I have this strange feeling in my chest? What is going on?

Okay! I just need to breathe and look away. Dammit! He's looking at me. What should I do! No, what I need to do is calm down. I shifted my eyes to my coffee but I couldn't help but looking back at the guy.

I was interrupted by the bell to the door ringing again. There stood Kiku. I thank him so much. He seemed to notice me and the other guy looking a bit confused. But why?

"Hello, Feli. And hello, Ludwig, I didn't expect to see you here." Wait, he knew this guy?! What wizardry is this?! Get this man arrested for witchcraft! Wait, what year is it? Dammit, I keep forgetting what year it is. For some strange reason I keep thinking its the past.

I went to make him some coffee and handed it to him as he sat down at the same table I was.

"How are you, Kiku?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Same old."

"Of course."

"So, what story will you tell me today?"

"How about the day I opened this restaurant?"

"Alright."

I went on to tell the story.

 _It was a complicated process. It took me ten years to get enough money to rent out this empty place. Back then I only had one table. I was jumping up and Lovi was actually smiling. I nearly screamed in joy that day. It was the first Italian restaurant in this part of town._

 _Things seemed slow at first. Then lunch time came around. One person came in and then another. Next thing I knew, we were running around trying to give people food. We made the table off limits so people wouldn't complain about it being unfair._

 _It was late in the afternoon when things finally calmed down._

 _"Today was a good day." Lovi was smiling and it made me so happy. Then a guy walked in. He seemed awfully happy._

 _"Hola Lovi!"_

 _"Who's this fratello?" I was surprised when he answered right away but not without a sigh._

 _"This idiot is my soulmate."_

 _"Wonderful! Though I am slightly angry that you didn't tell me for ten years."_

 _"Oh so this is your brother? It's nice to meet you!"_

 _"It's to meet you too! I'm Feliciano but you can call me Feli."_

 _"I'm Antonio but you can call me Toni!" I liked him. He was nice._

"And that was the day I met my brother's soulmate."

"It took ten years!"

"Yeah it kind of funny."

"You have some impressive patience."

"Well, you know why."

"True."

Kiku left 20 minutes later but that guy—uh—Ludwig, he stayed. And we continued that stare down. Something in my head was telling me to go to him but I forced myself to stay still.

Why do I have these strange feelings in my chest?


	6. Chapter 5

**One year time skip~**

That guy kept coming ever since that day. Every time he came we kind of grew closer. Though he really was pissing me off because every time I saw him I got this weird feeling. There was really no way to explain it. It's been a year and I still don't know what that feeling is. It's stupid.

Anyway, what was I doing? Oh right getting drunk because it was once again my birthday. Happy birthday me! You old hack! Just please die already! I'm 120 now great!

Back at the restaurant with a hangover that feels like something tried beating me with a brick. Great start up to the week! I think it was at 50 when I started getting drunk on my birthday. I don't even celebrate it. I kind of just get black out drunk and wake up to my apartment being a mess. It's a great way to show how much I stopped caring. At least things are looking up even if there's a possibility that my friends will die. It's already happened. There's no doubt it won't happen again.

Anyway, Ludwig was here.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I have a hangover that feels like someone is shoving tons of knives in my head."

"Uh..vivid...but why?"

"Well, I got drunk, why else?"

"No, I mean why did you get drunk in the first place?"

"That's classified."

"Classified or you don't want to tell me."

"Both."

"You know, I've noticed something odd about you."

"What?"

"The fact that you always seem like you've given up on life. Like an old man."

"Oh I have given up on life...and to tell you the truth I really am old."

"What do you mean?" I kept silent for a bit.

"...you know how the average time people wait for a soulmate is ten years...?"

"Yes."

"There are people who have to wait longer...way longer."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that..." I sighed. "I'm over a century old."

"Wait really?"

"Yes."

"That's odd because my brother also had to wait quite sometime."

"Really? How long?"

"About 50 years, but it was no where near a century."

"Don't mock me."

"So what was it like a hundred years ago?"

"Oh the annoying question...why can't anyone ask what it was like during interesting times like the 20s or 60s?"

"Alright I'll just skip that question...what about your brother?"

"Skip! Different question please."

"Hm...what was it like in the 20s?"

"Now you're asking the good questions!"

The rest of the day was just a blur. I was too tired to care. I just wanted to get home as soon as possible so I can sleep. Pasta and sleep would be heaven for me. I can just picture it now...a luxury bed with a deliciously made pasta.

I think I'm going insane. Maybe I'm just tired. Maybe I've lost one too many brain cells. I'm most likely tired. Gee, I wonder why, it surely isn't because I haven't been able to sleep properly for a hundred years! World please...just end me...

I was awoken by the bell of the door. I had forgotten that I was still working. Just an hour more...

An hour felt like days. When the clock finally struck eight, I locked up the restaurant and went home. Not before stopping at a bar for a bit. I ended up getting home slightly drunk and pretty angry for no reason. I grabbed a bottled of cheap liquor from the kitchen.

Hell, if I was already half drunk I might as well finish myself off for the night. At least that way I won't have to bare the thoughts of wanting to shoot myself.

I was about halfway through the bottle when there was a knock at my door. I just was barely able to stand up let alone stumble to the door, but I made somehow. When I opened the door, I was met with Ludwig looking straight or at least I think he was. It was hard to tell. I was shit-face drunk after all.

"Whatareyoudoinghere?" My words barely coherent and slurred.

"Are you okay?" I heard him question. I looked at him for a moment barely comprehending the situation. In fact I was focused on the perfection that was him. He was like an angel. A weird feeling was popping up in my stomach and my head was telling me to kiss those perfect lips.

I did as told.

I leaned forward while pulling him in.


	7. Chapter 6

I felt complete. Like all those years of loneliness never existed. I was suddenly sober and conscious. Everything felt right. It was indescribable. A phenomena ringing through me that I couldn't understand all that well.

It explained everything.

That feeling in me when I saw him. The reason I couldn't stop staring at the perfection he was. The reason we grew so close. It was at this very moment that I realized. It's taken a century for me to find him and a year to realize it. I've waited so long, but it was this moment I finally knew...

This man was my soulmate.

I pulled back, tears streaming down my face, the anger and sadness finally filling in. A century. Decades. Years. Days. Hours. Minutes. Seconds. I've counted them all. Counted every damn second of these hundred years. Every minute and hour and day.

I've had to fight myself countless of times. I had to watch my own brother grow old and die. I've had to watch many of my friends die. Countless nights of drinking. Days where death was at my fingertips. All that for this moment. This moment where everything feels fine and I can finally put the past to rest.

I felt happiness and joy and anger and sadness all at the same time. I was conflicted. Staring blankly at nothing, but feeling everything.

Suddenly, it all went away when his lips touched mine once again. Joy took over. Everything bad was nothing.

Never in my life did I ever think I would get this feeling. This feeling of love.


	8. Epilogue

_t was raining. My vision blurred because of it. That's one of things I remember from that day. One of the few things. I was looking down at the one thing I wished I would never see. It was already too late for that. Much too late._

 _Flowers surrounded the gravestones forming something like a bed. A bed that I'd like to think was for them so they could sleep together under the sky. Still, regret filled my heart. It was then that I lost all I knew. All I had left. My only family was gone. They had grown old. While I sit here still the same._

 _At least they were happy together up in heaven or wherever they were. Maybe they were watching the sky together like they always would. On that bed of flowers. They were an odd couple but so in love it was almost like a fairy tale. I miss them._

 _It was at that very moment when I realized it wasn't raining..._

I understand now. I understand everything Lovi ever told me.

"Just wait. In the end everything will be alright."

He was right. Everything would be alright in the end. As much as I thought such words were lies. I can't believe I'm actually admitting that my brother is right. I didn't think I would. I guess I still did have hope.

"100 years ago I had hope. Now I don't, well, I didn't. I thought myself as a fool for having hope. That's why I hate talking about it because back then everything was fine...For some reason I regret the past."

"You shouldn't. I thought by this point you would appreciate the time you had with those in the past."

"There's something you're not telling me." I detected it. There was something in his tone.

"You're right..."

"Well tell me!"

"I...I waited a century like you have. Perhaps even longer."

"You've waited a whole year to tell me that!"

"The topic never came up..."

"You bastard." I sound like Lovi. That really is something he would say. Like to Toni. then he would say... "You amazing bastard."

"I guess we're just an old married couple."

"Well if we are..." I smiled ever so innocently. "Want to go mess around while talking like we did back then?"

"What kind of messing around?"

"Oh you know..."

Why? That's all I ask. Why did the world decide to make me wait over a century? Why him? Why is he so damn amazing? Just why?

I'm not complaining. Not one bit. I'm just curious. Like a child with wonder that ponders about the universe. I'm curious as to who decided my fate. Like any other person does.

As much as I hate the past, he's right I should and I do appreciate the past. I can't help but smile at the fact that I got to see Lovi be happy. I shouldn't be angry about the fact that he's dead. I should be happy because he was happy. I thank him.

Life could never be so perfect. No matter how much of a mess it was. I've waited for many things. Searched for happiness to my world of hopelessness. Now I've found it. I've found him. Him, the beautiful man laying in front of me staring at me with his amazing blue eyes that sent me into a different world filled with something indescribable. It was at this moment that I smiled as a single tear fell.


End file.
